


Of Flower Fields and Night Skies

by Delphic_Nova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And yes I have jumped on the 5undy band wagon UnU, Gen, I did not intend to write this much holy fuck, M/M, Sub to Fundy and 5up, anyways have fun reading :), don't ship in real life because that' weirdchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphic_Nova/pseuds/Delphic_Nova
Summary: In which 5up springs a surprise date on Fundy with a little help from our local friendly neighborhood creeper hybrid(to be honest it's just babysitting lmao)|||I suck at summaries but I promise it's better in the fic oop-
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy/5up, Ranboo & 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Of Flower Fields and Night Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klistech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klistech/gifts).



> Valentine's exchange fic :DDDD Have fun reading!
> 
> | Also no beta we die like my sanity :)

5up nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt; Sam looked at him with amusement in his eyes. He was going to take Fundy on a surprise date, seeing that it was their one month anniversary.

“Are you sure he’ll like this? D-did I go overboard with all the planning?” 5up clutched the flowers in his hand tighter, nearly snapping the flowers into halves. He was nervous that Fundy wouldn’t like the surprise, anxiety rolled off him in waves.

Sam gently pried 5up’s fingers from the flower, sparing them from the mercy of breaking before they could be gifted, then chuckled at him,

“Relax five, he’s going to love it, and don’t worry about the kids getting in the way. I’m taking them out to explore the other biomes for the day. Hopefully, we’ll find some new materials sources, and crumb is with Niki on their private server too.”

5up seemed a little less worried after hearing the reassurance. He took the flowers from Sam’s hands and treated them with a bit less vigor. Sam quietly opened the door, Ranboo being the early riser he is, sat quietly on the couch, silently organizing his inventory space and sorting through the chest full of materials.

Ranboo turned his head to see who walked through the door, eyes lighting up when he noticed the duo.

“Morning Sam, five!”

“Morning Ranboo, is Fundy still sleeping?” 5up asked quietly, still fingering the batch of freshly picked flowers in his hands, his eyes darting around the living area slightly, clearly restless.

Ranboo nodded and gave 5up a knowing smile. Placing a reassuring hand on 5up’s shoulder and nudging 5up towards Fundy’s door, Sam gestured Ranboo to come with him. Ranboo threw an encouraging smile and a thumbs up towards 5up. They waved 5up goodbye and left for Tubbo and his’ place.

5up took a deep breath to steady his nerves.  _ You’re going to be okay, everything should goaccordingtoplan,youreokay,youcandothis-  _ He opened Fundy’s door quietly. The sun shone through the windows and through the curtain with gentleness and warmth, giving the room a cozy feeling. The room itself was messy ever, with books and blueprints stewing all over the place, on the floor or his work desk. 

5up found Fundy curled up in his cushion chair  (again) , with a blanket haphazardly thrown on him, 5up can only sigh in exasperation.  _ Of course, he would fall asleep on the chair again, he just didn’t know when to stop working when he started. _

He strode towards Fundy and lightly shook him awake. Fundy blearily opened his eyes, his soft and scarred paws rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, yawning slightly. He felt a sleek and warm set of hands caressing his face, and his ears perked up, tail swishing left and right. 

5up gently caressed Fundy’s cheek and held up the flowers in his hands for Fundy, smiling gently,

“Morning beautiful,” Fundy gingerly took the flowers from 5up’s hand, sniffing them lightly. The flowers were a lovely mix of red roses, oxeye daisies, and sunflowers. It filled the room with a blend of honey and fresh wildflower scent. Fundy stood up and wrapped himself around 5up, smiling,

“These are beautiful five,” 5up pecked Fundy’s cheeks, silently relieved, any string of tension seeping out of him instantly, 

“Anything for you, now go wash up. We’re going on a trip.” Fundy raised his eyebrows at 5up,

“Why so secretive?” 5up only grinned mischievously at Fundy, making a zipper motion at his lips, and gestured towards the bathroom door.

Fundy rolled his eyes at 5up, without any actual hints of annoyance in his eyes, he set down the flowers on the window seat. “Alright, alright, let’s see this surprise.” laughing lightly, slowly walking towards the bathroom, not before stopping to give 5up a peck.

After a while, Fundy walked out of the bathroom, wearing his signature outfit: leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a clean white shirt. He ruffled his hair slightly and adjusted the hat that sat snugly on his head. 

5up grinned at his boyfriend when he stepped out. He held a basket, some lavenders were poking out from the basket cover, and a squared cloth was hanging out too. He held out a hand for Fundy, still smiling mischievously.

Fundy took it without hesitation, and 5up started dragging him excitedly, grinning ear to ear. Fundy yelped, surprised by the sudden movement, but relaxed and let him pull him to where they’re going.

The dragging- walking thing went on for a bit. Crossing the dark oak forest and the small desert biome, the birds were chirping along the way while the breeze blew lightly, and there was a surprising lack of mobs in the duration. They stopped for a bit after arriving at the foot of a mountain. 5up turned towards Fundy, hand holding a small piece of cloth,

“Is it okay if I blindfold you from here? I promise to try not to let you bump into something.” 5up smiled apologetically, Fundy only huffed amusedly before nodding and letting 5up gently tie the piece of cloth around his head, covering his eyes.

5up pulled Fundy along with him carefully, guiding him around and helping him avoid the trees and steep steps while walking up the mountain.

-o-

“-o, no Fundy god damn it, move left not right you’re going to bump into the tree.” 5up groaned, a little frustrated at his boyfriend’s lack of sense of bearing.

“Well, you’re not the blindfolded one here Five, how am I suppose to know where’s my left or right.” Jumping slightly when his feet met another piece of rock, nearly tripping himself again.

“Well, I am guiding you here, am I?” 5up smirked as he continued guiding Fundy, nearly bumping himself into another tree, struggling to hold in his laughter.

“Yes, you are a wonderful guide indeed five.” Fundy bit back with light sarcasm dripping without any actual hint of venom.

“Thank you. I do try.” 5up deadpanned, eyes glinting with amusement at his boyfriend’s expense. 

“Of course you d- mMPH.” 

Fundy walked into a tree and fell on the ground, unable to hold in his laughter any longer. 5up cackled loudly on the side, his back arching from laughing so hard.

Fundy only stood up, pouting slightly, a little disgruntled. 5up continued to giggle while he took Fundy’s arm and continued to guide him up the hill.

“I hate you.” Fundy glared through his cloth-covered eyes.

“Awww, love you too, Funds.” 5up only said with a shit-eating grin.

Stumbling and laughing, they arrived at a clearing. 5up stopped Fundy and reached for the knot, untying the cloth around his eyes. Fundy blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Fundy realized they were in a flower-filled field, bees were buzzing around, some were moving towards their nest to place the nectar to make honey.

Fundy breathed in, flower fragrance decorated the air, the sky was blue with fluffy white clouds floating above, sunlight shone down on the land with surprising gentleness. Fundy turned towards 5up, his eyes wide and shining with happiness.

“Where did you find this place?” Fundy asked, amazed.

5up scratched the back of his head sheepishly, 

“I was going out exploring a week ago since I wanted to see if there are any new biomes I can farm materials. Accidentally found this place after I got lost for a bit.” 

Fundy helped 5up set up their picnic, 5up placed down some torches around them to prevent mobs from spawning in their area, while Fundy set up their picnic equipment, 

5up felt his communicator buzz from his pant pocket and told Fundy to eat first. Fundy gave him a questioning glance before nodding quizzically but went ahead to grab some food from the basket.

_ Awesamdude whispers to you: hows the date loverboy _

_ Awesamdude whispers to you: tubbo and ranboo sends their regards _

_ You whisper to Awesamdude: Goin prety wel, Fundy walkd int a tre blinfolded :) _

_ Awesamdude whispers to you: defo telling that to the kids _

_ Awesamdude whispers to you: have fun :D _

5up smiles and pockets his communicator as Fundy picked some flowers from the field and started weaving them. It slowly took shape of a shabbily made flower crown. Fundy placed it on 5up’s head. 5up blinked in surprise before giving Fundy a small peck on his cheeks as thanks. Fundy grinned.

It wasn’t long until night fell, Fundy fell asleep not too long ago, snoring lightly with his head on 5up’s lap. He probably didn’t get enough sleep last night. He checked the clock he brought with him. It was around eleven past ten. 

5up gently shook Fundy up. Fundy yawned before getting up and leaning against 5up, clearly still tired. He gestured Fundy to look up, showing the last surprise he had in store for Fundy.

The sky was dark at this point, absurdly clear of any clouds. Stars hung on the sky like fairy lights, each glimmering like diamonds embedded on a black veil, the moon shone serenely across, beams shining softly on the fields. 

Fundy sucked in a breathe and stood up slowly, eyes pinned on the sky. His paws gingerly reached up onto the sky, ears drooping slightly, his tail curling around his legs. 5up looked at Fundy, a little concerned by his change of mood.

“Funds you okay?”

“It’s nothing...” Fundy muttered softly before smiling at 5up, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

5up pulled Fundy down, setting his head on his lap, then started gently playing with his hair and petting his head. Fundy sighed contently, ears perking up slightly.

“Baby, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” 5up continued running his hand through Fundy’s hair, sighing softly.

Fundy went silent for a little, contemplating whether or not to voice his thoughts. 

“It was so simple back then, you know. When it was just d- Wilbur, Tommy, and I,” Fundy sighed. 5up hummed as he continued carding his hand through Fundy’s hair. 

“We used to have a picnic every weekend night, going stargazing. D-Wilbur would tell Tommy and me all those stories about the constellations and stars. Tommy always thought they were stupid,” Fundy huffed, “Still, we both enjoyed them nonetheless,” He paused, swallowing down the waves of sadness and nostalgia, smiling sadly.

“Wilbur would bring his guitar with him and play songs, and we’d just be a happy family. Sometimes I wonder if there was anything I could’ve done that would just bring us back to before.” Fundy’s eyes dimmed, lost in memories of the past.

5up only sighed softly, there would always past wounds that needed to be closed. 5up can only do so much to help Fundy, and it saddens him that his beautiful and amazing boyfriend had to go through so much pain in his life.

5up placed a gentle kiss on fox hybrid’s forehead,

“Love, we may not be able to go back in the past, nor can we alter what has already happened. But focus on the present okay? Time will wash away the pain. Besides, I don’t think Tommy hates you, so maybe talk to him later, hm?”

Fundy sighed, nodding in agreement, before sitting up and fiving 5up a small peck, smiling fondly,

“Thanks five. What would I do without you,” flopping dramatically against 5up. 5up only grinned mischievously,

“Probably starved to death in a ditch because you’re so clumsy.” he teased. Fundy growled playfully at 5up, then tackled him to the ground. 5up only laughed loudly and wrestled with Fundy.

There were old wounds to be healed, but 5up was content with staying in the present for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, would mean the world if u kudos and comment QwQ
> 
> also whoever gets why I chose those flowers are very pog :)))


End file.
